The Twelve Ships of Christmas
by ChiefGunny117
Summary: Twelve of my favorite ships as a series of Christmas themed one shots from RvB and RWBY. Please enjoy and Happy Holidays!
1. RWBY Nora and Ren

The morning came quickly as the sun rose over Beacon Academy. Team JNPR was already amidst one of their normal routines as Nora bounced rambunctiously about the room rambling on and on about the winter holiday. Jaune and Pyrrha were saved from her enthusiasm as they stepped out to do a bit of shopping, so Ren was caught up in his friend's usual antics.

"Nora, you should be getting ready for the day. We have a lot to do today."

"But, Ren! You promised we would relax today!" She collapsed against him, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, but after out chores are done for today."

"Ugh! Fine," she huffed. "I'll go get dressed." She defeatedly began her walk to the bathroom.

"And I will have a fresh plate of pancakes for you if you promise to have a good attitude about today." It was a cheap move, but a move that always put a pep in his old friend's step.

She bounded to the bathroom with more enthusiasm. The mention of pancakes always made her happier, especially when they were made by Ren. She knew the amount of love and effort he had put into making them for her. Even though they weren't together-together. Still, she was glad she had Ren by her side.

"Okay, Ren!" she sang as she stepped out. "I'm ready to take on the day." She bounded out to Ren and practically flew into the seat that had already been pulled out for her and began munching on the stack of Ren's specialty dish. It was only a matter of minutes before she had devoured the entire plate of pancakes. "Okay we can go now." Ren merely sighed as Nora began skipping her way towards the shuttle to the city.

Once in Vale, Nora quickly busied herself with window shopping with every store that the two had passed. Their errands consisted mainly with getting supplies for the small dorm party they were throwing with team RWBY, with a couple of other guests as well. It was initially meant to be a small party, but the mention of a party amongst some of the other students and their friends turned their small dorm party into a huge ordeal that required Ozpin's approval to host it in the school cafeteria. Unfortunately for Ren, that meant he had to cook for the whole lot, hence their impromptu shopping trip. At least team RWBY was in charge of decorations which meant less of a burden for JNPR.

It was only a matter of time before Ren and Nora had reached the market where Ren would purchase the supplies for the party. Luckily, Weiss had lent him some lien for the food making life easier on his dwindling wallet. He and Nora were not like the others with families to seek help from, so they had to work for their own. They were happy to have friends willing to help them as well.

"Guten Morgen!" they were greeted when they walked in the door. Nora waved enthusiastically while Ren simply tipped his head with a friendly smile.

"Okay," Ren began, "first thing is we need to buy a turkey." They waltzed around the store picking up everything they needed. Turkey, potatoes, vegetables, cups, milk, the list went on and on. Before long, they had filled the cart practically to the brim.

Checking out was the longest part as Nora hummed to herself, bored out of her mind. Ren tried his best to entertain her, but he could only provide so much without having to use his semblance to suppress Nora's eagerness.

"That will be 136 lien. Would you like to use out delivery service?"

"Yes please," Ren replied. "Beacon Academy please."

"Sure thing." The cashier rang the bell as her register and handed Ren the receipt. "Have a nice day you two."

"Thank you!" Nora sang. They walked back out into the frigid Valean air. "What's next?" Nora asked.

"That was it really," Ren replied. "We can head back and see if team RWBY requires any assistance in their tasks."

"If it means going back to the school and relaxing, then I'm all for it!"

They made their way back and Nora instinctively plopped herself down into her bed.

"Hey, Ren. Hey, Nora," Jaune greeted. "You get everything you needed?"

"I definitely hope so," Ren sighed. "I haven't even began cooking and I can already feel the exhaustion."

"Well, don't stress yourself out too much. We are all here to help you," Pyrrha added. "Why don't you get some rest, we'll handle part of the preparations until you are ready to join us."

"Thank you," Ren added.

He sat down on his bed and released a heavy sigh. Shopping with Nora had tired him out. Apparently, it had tired Nora out as well. He moved to drape a blanket over her currently snoring form, but when he went to sit back down, he was stopped. Looking down, he realized that Nora had grabbed a hold of him. "Nora?"

"I'm cold," she whimpered. "Lay with me?"

Ren felt the blood rush to his face. "Um…"

"Please?"

He sighed. "Okay. Scoot over." She obeyed and he laid down beside her as she nuzzled herself into him.

"Thank you," she added, a sleepy smile spread across her face. Ren felt his eyes grow heavy before Nora spoke up again. "Ren?"

"Yes, Nora?"

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a warm kiss. "I love you."

He was flustered and did not know how to respond. "I…" he couldn't find the words. Just be yourself was replaying in his head from his conversation with Jaune when he was still hung up on Weiss. "I love you too." And the two feel asleep, awaiting the hectic party that was right around the corner.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of my RvB and RWBY fans! I do hope you enjoy our little journey for the holidays as we dive into my twelve favorite ships from both series.**

 **Please drop a review if you like it and please enjoy!**

 **I know we all have out own opinions for what ships are the best ships and I respect that not all of you will agree with my pairings. That being said, please no shaming for my stories. If you are 100% against the ship and don't want to read it, I will not be upset. Chapters will define the shipping content to help navigate.**

 **Again, enjoy! And Happy Holidays!**


	2. RvB York and Carolina

**A/N: Here is my number one RvB ship also known as Yorkolina. I thought they would have made a cute couple and, I'll be honest, I am not a fan of shipping Washington and Carolina. So here we go!**

* * *

There was no welcome party for them when they returned, per usual. All things considered, their task was simply just another mission that only they were assigned to. Though it was not complete by their standards, they managed to return to the Mother of Invention with the armor set they were tasked to collect. First stop, the director.

They stepped onto the bridge of the ship. "Carolina and York reporting, sir." He did not turn to look at them.

"Welcome back agents. I see that you have completed your task?"

"Yes, sir," Carolina returned. "Only minor complications ensued."

"Good. And Agent Georgia?"

Carolina and York exchanged a glance. How do they tell him? "Deceased, sir," was York's response.

"A tragedy I'm sure," the director said unemotionally. "You two have earned a bit of time off for your struggles in the Gamma system. Use it wisely. I expect full participation once you have fully recovered from your trip. Dismissed."

"Sir, there is more we have..." she didn't get a chance to finish.

"You are dismissed, agents," he deadpanned.

Carolina huffed. "Yes, sir," and they strode out of the room.

"Well that could have gone better," York chimed. He looked over to Carolina who was still wearing the same emotionless expression.

"I'm sorry," was all she said before storming off.

"Carolina! Wait..."

"Hey, York!" An arm draped across York's shoulders. "How was the solo mission with Carolina?"

York looked away from Carolina's fleeing form. "Hey, North. Minor hiccups, but we managed."

"Why don't you tell me all about it over a decent meal. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Sure thing," York replied, and they walked off together, Carolina's behavior still scratching at York's brain.

* * *

The mess hall was just as lively as usual, which meant not at all. Granted, South was still up to her usual business.

"This is such bullshit! How is it he's new and already outranks me on the leaderboard?"

"Calm down, sis," North interjected. "Wash has worked hard to be on that list just like the rest of us have."

"That doesn't explain how he passed me up so quickly!"

"Really? How'd you score on your last eval?" South moved to respond and simply sat back down with her arms crossed. "Thought so," North added and she stuck her tongue out at him.

York did his best to follow what was going on, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the annoying pang in his head that was directing him to Carolina. He wondered where she was at the moment.

"Hey, York!" He didn't respond. "York?" Still nothing. "York!" North caught him by surprise with a slap on the back. "You alright? You spaced out there for a minute."

York shook his head clear. "Yeah," he responded. "I'm fine." He thought a moment and made up his mind. "I'm sorry, I forgot I had something to take care of." He stood up with his tray and moved towards the exit. "I'll catch up with you guys later," and he hurried off.

"Sheesh! What's his deal?" South groaned.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't been himself at all today. Sorry, Wash."

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad I got to meet him."

* * *

York ran throughout almost the entire ship trying to find Carolina. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. He checked all of her normal spots. The training floor, her bunk, he even went back to check the mess hall after everyone had gone, and still could not find her. It seemed like a lost cause.

"Where are you?" he muttered to himself. He decided to go looking for her tomorrow. That was until he saw the bounce of a familiar bright red ponytail out of the corner of his eye. Of course, why didn't he think of checking the weight room of all places. It had simply never occurred to him. He stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame of the bulkhead.

"I'm not sure that's relaxing," he chided.

Carolina yelped startled, and stopped the treadmill she was using. She turned to face him. "York! Jesus, you know not to scare me like that. Especially when I'm not in my right mind."

"And you know better than to exert yourself in your current physical condition."

Carolina blushed and sheepishly looked to the ground. "How did you...?"

"Well, for starters, how often is it that you get motion sick on a routine space flight."

"I said it was the food."

"Which I also noticed some of your favorite comfort foods made you nauseous."

Carolina internally scolded herself. She was not one to wear emotion son her sleeve. "Anything else?"

"Once I plugged D back in before seeing the directors, he made sure to inform me of your two heartbeats."

She buried her face in her hands as tears began to well up in her eyes. It pained York to see her this way and he did the only thing he knew to do. He embraced her. He embraced her in his arms and stroked his fingers through her hair. That was when she let it all out, she cried into York's chest. Each breath heaving as she tried to control her self. He pulled her in tighter.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," he cooed, but it was not enough.

"How do you know?" she croaked. She lifted her head from his chest and looked straight into his eyes. "How do you know it will all be okay?"

"I..." he couldn't think of anything.

"When I found out," she lifted an arm to wipe away her tears, "I got scared. Not knowing what happened to my own mother, not growing up with a mother, I feared that it would end up the same way. Even if I did decide to go through with this, I won't be able to hide it. A month in, I'll start to show and my armor won't fit anymore, and the director will find out. He'll separate us. I can't afford to lose you."

York took her hands off his chest and held them in his own. "You won't lose me. I was going to wait a couple of weeks to give this to you, but I guess a little before the holidays can't hurt anything." He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "It's not much. Just something I picked up on Genesis when you weren't looking." Carolina opened it to find a black band with deep blue sapphires embedded in it. "The sapphires are embedded so it doesn't look as conspicuous in public, and you can still slip on your gauntlets with ease."

Here came the waterworks again. "Are you...?" she began to ask.

"I wish I could," he sighed, "but it's better than nothing."

Carolina wrapped her arms around York's neck. "Thank you, York!" She began to cry again.

"You're welcome, Carolina." He hugged her back and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

She sniffled. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Day two of our Twelve Ships of Christmas is in the books and I am very happy with this chapter. A little bit of context, York and Carolina had recently come back from a mission that is defined in another one of my stories. If you want to know what it was, go check out my first fic "What Happened to Georgia."**

 **Also, I plan on using this as the first chapter for another fic about York and Carolina, though it takes a dark turn. So please let me know what you thunk and stay on the look out in future months for that story.**

 **I will see you all tomorrow!**


	3. RWBY Qrow and Winter

The sun shone through the barren trees and glistened off of the freshly fallen winter snow. The few birds still around chirped in the warm morning light as if the cold weather did not exist. Save for one, that shivered on the branch it perched on. It ruffled its black feathers to try and keep warm, but the cold was simply too much for it. Red eyes continued to peer from its skull as it scanned the town square of Patch, hoping it would catch a glimpse of the person it talked itself with stalking.  
People bustled about as they bought the ingredients for their dinners, lovely sweet smells wafted from the chimneys of bakeries, and people sang jolly tunes while dressed in holiday garb. It was the holiday season after all, and that was one reason why this crow was so anxious. What to buy, what to buy? What does she like? He attempted to stalk her movements in hope that he might catch her making a statement about what she liked. Something he never knew, but it was one of the disadvantages of being in a love-hate relationship with someone.

It took a while of sitting on his tree branch waiting for her to finally show up, then there she was. Her pure white hair tied back in a tight bun, her white uniform hugging her slim figure, a saber clipped to her belt that swayed as she waltzed stiffly through the town square. He watched her as she went into a weapons store only to emerge a moment later without her saber at her hip. Not much help to him. A second stop was at a street vendor to by an apple and a book. Also, not helpful, he could not make out the title or the author. She placed herself in a bench near the center of the square and began reading her book while snacking lightly on the apple. Her movements were uniform and precise. She acted as if she was not paying attention to anything other than the words on the page, but any skilled huntsman could tell she studied her surroundings with a keen eye.

He finally deduced that his stakeout was pointless and decided instead to just go with his instincts. Women liked jewelry, right? He never saw her wear any but assumed that she would enjoy wearing a new gaudy accessory. He spread his wings and leaped from his branch, gliding gracefully towards the cobble path. Diving behind a tree, he quickly transformed back into his true self. His ruggedness became more exposed as he pulled out the old flask he kept in his breast pocket and took a large swig. The whiskey swallowed his body in its ever-familiar warmth as he shuddered in the frigid air.

"Jesus, why is it so cold out here?" He began his walk to the town's jewelry shop with a light sway in his step. The alcohol almost instantly went to his head. It would not have been the first time as he was used to the immense effects of alcohol.

He stumbled into the shop haphazardly and nearly gave the girl behind the counter a heart attack. His eyes scanned over the case searching for the right thing he should get for her. He knew it as soon as he saw it, paired with a nice silver chain as each branch of the snowflake glimmered in its own beauty while the white diamond in the middle reflected beautiful rays of light.

"That one please," he told the girl. She quickly placed the necklace in a blue velvet box and bagged it. He paid and stumbled out the door and, once again, out into the cold weather.

He needed a way to give it to her but could not think for the life of him where to do it. It was bad enough he did not know her tastes well enough to get her something a bit more meaningful. He racked his brain trying to think. Does he take her to the fanciest restaurant on Patch or does he keep it simple? Maybe a home cooked dinner would do the trick. It kept him wondering whether she would actually like it or not. Sure, it was a love-hate relationship, but he felt more in love than he did hate the Schnee woman.

"Qrow, what on Remnant are you doing?"

"Uh…" he panicked. "I got you something." She raised an eyebrow while holding her scowling face.

"Really now?" she asked. She was slightly intrigued, slightly annoyed, but also felt a pang of warmth in her heart.

"Here," he said, and he handed her the box. She took it and opened it not hoping for anything much, but her breath hitched when she saw it. "I tried to stalk you and figure out something the better suit your tastes, but you're not really the easiest woman to shop for around here." She flicked him on the forehead.

"You boob!" she whispered irritated, but then she flashed him a smile, a genuine Winter Schnee smile. "I love it, it's like one my mother used to wear." She closed the box and placed it within her own breast pocket. "Come now, Qrow. I still have a few errands to run, and maybe we can get lunch together if you'd like."

Qrow scoffed. "Why not, Snow Queen?" It earned him a slap to the back of the head, but Winter still looped an arm through his as they continued to walk through the town on Patch, smiles on both their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, another lovely story for the holidays. This one is one that's not as well known, but it is one that I enjoy thinking about. Please let me know what you think. For those of you doing the math on this, I know I'm a little behind to have this one done by Christmas, but I have that all planned out already.**

 **I do hope you guys are enjoying these cute little fluffy. I'm experimenting a little with the writing with some of them. The Ren and Nora story for instance, not as long as it could be, but that's because I tried to keep it short, simple, and sweet.**

 **Drop a like if you like these stories and don't forget to follow if you want to get updates on them! Until next time!**


	4. RvB Doc and Donut

The garden had been tilled, the plants had been watered, Lopez's body was tied securely to the stake, everything was done. Pink and Purple looked upon their work satisfied with it as the sun shone brightly in the valley. The only sounds were the rushing waters of the stream and the hum of the cinquedeas that hid within the trees.

"Well, now what?" Doc asked. _"I say wee burn it all down!"_

"Now, now, we just finished. Let's not let all this hard work go to waste! And I worked up such a sweat to!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go make us some pizza bites! I'm starving! Digging all those holes made me hungry."

"Well, hang on. It's almost time for my daily wine and cheese hour! Don't waste it on pizza bites."

"Fine, but I'm not letting you get me drunk again." _"I will grind your bones into dust if you do!"_

"Don't worry!"

They made their way inside where they stripped off their armor and changed into more comfortable clothes. Donut dawned a pair of PT shorts, that did not go any further than mid-thigh, and a white tank top. It confused Doc as to why he chose to torture himself, knowing full and well, from various medical examinations, that Donut was one of the gifted few. It made him slightly jealous inside, but he felt that it was due to the menacing AI presence in his mind. They sat down at the lonely table while Donut poured the wine and set out the cheese platter.

"You know, I've always wanted to ask, why a wine and cheese hour?"

"How dare you question the sacred art! Wine and cheese is the beautiful flavor combination of the world! It is the finest of delicacies that makes my mouth water and my mind race and for such sacred traditions to be questioned!"

 _"Good god does he ever shut up?"_

"It is my duty to teach you!"

 _"I'll take that as a no."_ "I am sorry I asked," Doc stammered. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Donut sighed. "It's fine. I just get a little overwhelmed sometimes."

"Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Well, duh! At least three times a day! That's the only way I can keep my natural physique."

"That' not what I meant…"

"Oh." Donut blushed. "I thought…"

"Are you okay?"

Donut let lose a heavy sigh again. "I've been frustrated more than usual lately. I don't know why."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"I don't know how to explain it." He chugged his glass of wine and poured himself a second. Doc slowly sipped at his own. "I guess…" he sipped at his second glass. "I guess it's just that, it's only been the two of us here for a while now and I guess it's made me a bit antsy." Donut kept his gaze fixated on the cheese platter. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Doc dismissed. "I'm happy to lend an ear. I might not have a degree in psychology, but that doesn't mean I can't try to help when I can." Donut looked up at him.

"Any way you can?"

"Yes, we are friends after all." The thirst in Donut's eyes grew wild as he stared hungrily at Doc. _"We might want to run…"_

Donut threw the table aside and launched himself at Doc, something he had been thinking about for a while now. Finally, it was coming true.

* * *

 **A/N: So... this was an interesting one to write. I do enjoy this ship and it makes my heart war sometimes to see it in action, but I don't think I did it any justice. Anyhow! That is ship number four of twelve. We're a third of the way through already and I am having a tough time choosing RvB ships. If you want, please leave some suggestions in my PMs or in the review section.**

 **Don't forget to follow this story for update notifications if you want them. Follow my user if you want updates on all of my work, and make sure to leave a like if you really love these stories. I'll say it now, I am enjoying these little holiday stories (granted, this one wasn't very Christmasy, but I wasn't worried about it at the moment.**

 **As always, I will see you all in the next one!**


	5. RWBY Tai and Summer

It was one of the coldest days of the year. Summer watched as Ruby and Yang huddled together by the fire under one of the thickest blankets in the house. Ruby had already fallen asleep, and Yang was preparing to nod off as well. Their closeness to the fire blocked Summer from the warmth, so she was forced to do what she could with the mug of hot coco that she pressed firmly between her frozen palms.

"Are they asleep?" Tai peeked his head from the kitchen where he was finishing up some dishes from the night's dinner.

"Just about," Summer responded. "Tomorrow being the winter holiday, they're going to need their rest."

"Have you mentioned your new mission to them yet?"

"No. I couldn't do that to them this close to the holidays. It'll have to wait until after the new year has started."

Tai came over and sat down next to her. "Are you sure you don't need me to go with you? I can ask Peach to watch them and you can have an extra set of hands with you."

Summer leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, Qrow is going to be there to watch my back."

"With his bad luck, wouldn't you be watching his?"

"He promised not to intervene with the mission." Tai frowned. "I'll only be gone for a couple of days, Tai. Trust me, I will be fine."

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't trust the people being sent with you."

"Qrow is an excellent fighter and…"

"He's not much of a good luck charm," Tai muttered.

"Tai!"

"Yeah, I know. I just…" he looked into her eyes. "I'll miss you. The girls will miss you."

"The grim attacks have become too much these last few days, someone has to help."

Tai scowled for a moment before he took a deep breath and relaxed. "Yeah, you're right. And I know you're strong." He looked over at his two daughters that were now both sleeping by the fire. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Summer took her mug in one hand and laid her free one on Tai's cheek and gave him a reassuring kiss. "You won't lose me, I promise."

Tai could not help but just smile back at her, then reverted his gaze back to his snoring children. "We should get them upstairs."

"Nah, let them enjoy the fire a little longer." And they watched as the fire crackled in the fireplace as a peaceful silence fell upon the Xiao Long household.

* * *

 **A/N: This one's a little short, but that's mainly because of the fact we do not know too much about Summer Rose as a character. So, just like Georgia from RvB, she ends up being a little bit of an OC for anyone who writes her and I feel I could not do her justice in my writing. However, Twelve Ships of Christmas is still twelve ships and I wanted her to be a part of it, however big the role was.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. Also, follow this fic for regular update notifications, and like this story if you are really enjoying it.**

 **Don't forget, all of these are 100% my biased opinion on shipping between RvB and RWBY so don't be upset if your favorites aren't mentioned.**

 **I love all the support you guys give and it motivates me to write more. That being said, I will see you all in the next one!**


	6. RvB Grif and Simmons

"God damnit, Grif!"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Sarge is going to be back any minute and he wanted us to do the decorating for Christmas!"

"So, what? It's not like we're able to do anything special in the middle of this boxed canyon with only military provisions and a couple spare bulbs."

"Just… forget it! I'm going outside." Simmons took off with his rifle in hand and went up to the roof of the base. Grif simply stayed down below inside the base and went back to doing his usual, napping and slacking off. The one thing on both their minds, _doesn't he know I do this because I care?_ The two of them sulked in their respective spots, not giving a damn about the holiday season anymore until.

"Grif! Simmons! Both of you get down here on the double!" It was Sarge. As always Simmons was the first to report in with Grif lagging slightly behind. "Did I, or did I not, ask the both of you to decorate while I was gone?"

"Well, you see, sir…"

"Shut it, dirt bag!" Grif knew this as his normal que to shut his mouth and simply just sighed. "If had half a brain, I'd use it to blow out yours with my shotgun!"

"Okay." Sarge pointed the twelve-gage rifle in Grif's direction.

"Don't push your luck," he growled. Pulling the trigger, there was a _shink_ and no blast. "God damnit, Grif! How many time have I told you ammo is your responsibility?" He lowered the rifle back to the ground. "Men, I have spent all morning arguing a peace treaty with those dirty rotten blues so that we may actually enjoy a holiday with them for once, and all I see here is aa base unfit for a proper Jesus birthday Christmas celebration!"

"We'll get right on it, sir!" Simmons barked giving a stiff salute.

"Kiss ass," Grif muttered.

"Then hop to it, men! On the double! They'll be here around sundown!" Sarge walked off humming a Christmas carol as he went.

Simmons looked at Grif. "Come on, we have work to do."

"No, you have work to do. Me? I have three seasons of _Doctor Who_ I need to catch up on." Grif began to walk back inside when Simmons grabbed him by his backplate and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't! You're actually going to help me today, and you're going to start by helping me find a decent tree."

Grif was somewhat startled but anxious at the same time. "Jesus, Simmons! Where did this you come from? The tall, maroon, and dominant academy?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Grif quickly shut his mouth and wriggled out of Simmons' grip so that he could walk along beside him. "Where the fuck are we going to find a tree in this damn…" Grif was inteupted when he came face to trunk with a tree that was easily fifteen feet tall.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up, Simmons. Now help me cut this down."

"I didn't bring an axe with me."

"Well I didn't bring one!"

Simmons sighed. "Guess we'll just have to force it over."

"How in the hell are we going to do that?"

"Maybe you could just use your fat ass to push it over," Simmons deadpanned.

"Fuck you, Simmons and fuck that idea. Why don't we just decorate it here?"

"What's the point in that? No one will see it!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Simmons sighed. "Fuck it. Let's just go back and admit our defeat."

They walked back in silence, occasionally exchanging a glance with one another. They assumed the look on the other's face was anger each time, but they both wore expressions of regret for the conversation they had. They were simply hidden beneath the golden visors of their helmets. When they got back, they were met with a sight that did piss them off. In the middle of their base sat a lit Christmas tree with a tree skirt, bulbs, and a purple star.

"What…"

"The…"

"Fuck?"

"Yeah," Caboose began, "we had a tree at blue base and decided to bring it over."

"I provided the star," Doc added triumphantly.

"Of course, he did," Grif mumbled. "I'm gonna get a drink."

"Not so fast, numb nuts!" Sarge interjected. "You two gotta kiss first."

"Wha-?" Simmons began as he looked above them. "Fuck… mistletoe."

"Mother fucker!" They both feigned their anger at the ornament.

"Oh wait! Let me get my camera!" Tucker exclaimed.

Grif and Simmons ignored it as they looked at one another. Their faced held once again, the same expression. One of longing. They both had the same feelings for one another, but now it held more of an importance as they would finally get to express it to one another.

"Okay, ready!"

Tucker began filming as they began to draw closer to one another. Not another thought crossed through their minds, anticipation building for a moment the two had only ever dreamed of. Meer inches away, their hearts raced, and their breaths grew ragged. Closer and closer they came to meet, until the destined moment…

A dull clink resounded along the walls of the base and they drew apart faster than the shot of a DMR. A blush filled both their faces. Their helmets, they forgot to remove their helmets. Everyone around them began laughing at them as they began to regret the decision in playing into the cruel prank their "friends" had played on them.

"Kiss ass…" Grif huffed.

"Moron…" Simmons shot back.

Their words may have been demeaning to the other, but they both knew the true meaning behind the words that escaped their individual lips. Maybe someday, just not today.

* * *

 **A/N: Just as a heads up, last line might be a spoiler for a future fic idea I'm brainstorming.**

 **Also, way behind, we gotta play a little catch up. Next chapter: Crosshares! We're gonna write on one of the ships that I think would be the cutest from RWBY (beside Nuts-and-Dolts of course). Stay tuned.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. I love hearing the thoughts from all of you beautiful people!**

 **Final note, I've decided to start a poll following the last chapter for a bonus New Years story. Details will follow soon!**


	7. RWBY Velvet and Coco

Her stilettos clicked against the concrete sidewalks of Vale's shopping district. Brown hair bounced as she walked, her beret did its best to keep it tamed. A pair of dark glasses shielded her eyes from those she walked past while they parted like the Red Sea to let her through. Behind her followed a droopy pair of nervous rabbit ears, mirroring her path.

"You know you didn't have to come with me, right Velves?"

"I-I know..." Velvet stammered. Her ears dropped a bit more in embarrassment. "I just didn't want to be by myself in the dorm, that's all."

"Whatever you say, Velves." Coco chuckled slightly at Velvet.

The holidays were drawing near, next week signaling the official beginning of holiday break at Beacon. Many if the students had flown home to see their families, such as Yatsuhashi and Fox, but others had decided to stay on campus for the holidays. This was the case for Velvet and Coco.

Their task was to go into Vale and pick up exchange gifts for the holiday party. Coco was lucky enough to draw Velvet's name for her secret exchange and having the faunus girl with her added a level of ease as well as a level of difficulty. The ease was having an easy source at her fingertips to get favorite gal something special, the difficulty was that now she had to buy whatever it was discreetly and without Velvet seeing her.

"What is it you have to buy again, Coco?" Velvet asked curiously. It startled Coco slightly as she was still wrapped up in her own mind.

"Nothing in particular. It's just an exchange gift for tonight." She tried to play it off coolly, but the frustration was still plain on her face. Velvet put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No worries, Coco. I can help you pick something out if you need me to."

Coco smiled. "Thanks, Velves." 'You'll help more than you know' she thought to herself. "Ah, here we are." They stopped outside one of the higher end shops in the city.

"Coco," Velvet began nervously, "isn't there a limit on the amount you can spend?"

"There is but knowing that both Weiss AND Penny have already gone way over it, I don't think it'll hurt." Coco opened the door to the shop. "After you, miss." Velvet anxiously shuffled through the door while Coco have her a light tap on her rear as she walked past her. This earned an embarrassed look as Velvet's cheeks tinged a light rose color as her ears drooped slightly.

"C-Coco!" she stammered.

"It's not my fault my little bun has nice ones." Coco gave her a devilish wink and a smirk that turned Velvet's light rose into a heavy crimson.

This was normal behavior for Coco, as she has demonstrated many flirtatious acts upon her entire team since they began at Beacon. It was not surprising to Velvet that she did so, but as of recent, Coco had been eliciting these acts more frequently upon her, and it was making her uneasy not knowing why.

Coco swiftly dragged Velvet through the store trying to get a reaction out of her from anything that might catch her eye. So far, nothing had done so. Coco was taken off guard at one point while passing by the clothing section of the store as Velvet's anxious aura had seemed to vanish. She turned around to see where her bun had gone to until she spotted her admiring the floral pattern of a summer dress. Seeing Velvet so entranced, she decided to waltz over to her as quietly as she could. It was difficult in her stilettos, but she still managed to position herself behind Velvet without making her aware of her presence. She leaned in to where she was almost right beside her and looked as the dress herself. It was a powder blue with sunflowers printed all over it.

"You know," Coco began, "I think it's a little cold to be wearing something like that." Velvet let out a small squeal, that Coco found adorable, and jumped so much she nearly fell back. Luckily, Coco was still right behind her to catch her and wrapped her arms around her torso. Coco laughed.

"Coco!"

"Oh, come on, you know you love me." That sentence earned another heavy blush from her friend. "Why don't you try it on?"

"I could," Velvet said sheepishly, "but don't we have to get going?"

"We can spare a few minutes for you to try on a simple dress."

"O-okay," Velvet stammered. She picked out her size and went over to the changing stalls, Coco following her every move.

She stopped just short of the stall as Velvet went in and began to ponder whether she should get the dress for her. On one hand, it was something, the only thing, that had caught Velvet's eyes. However, on the other, she would not be able to enjoy it for another few months still. Granted, it would mean that she would be getting her something for a date night of sorts once the time came to it. Several minutes of these thoughts filled her head until Velvet finally came out of the stall.

The dress fell to just below Velvet's knees and the pattern suited the rabbit faunus. All in all, Coco thought Velvet looked absolutely adorable in the dress. The bashfulness in Velvet's face added to it in her light blush and the way she nervously gripped one arm with the other.

"You look like a treat!" Coco told her. "I could just eat you up right here right now!"

"C-Coco!"

"It's a compliment, sweetheart," Coco chimed at her. "Besides, I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

"Promise?" Coco nodded.

"Now go change back before you get sick. I can see you shivering in that thing." Velvet nodded before returning into the stall, as well as earned another smack on her rear from Coco. It was quicker this time than before, which did not give Coco any time to plan at all. The furthest she got was deciding to buy the dress when Velvet came back out all wrapped up in her winter attire.

"Here," Coco extended a hand to the dress, "I'll put it back for you and meet you outside." She traded Velvet the dress for a small amount of lien. "Why don't you go buy us some coffee next door while I find the exchange gift?" All Velvet could do was nod as she took the lien and made her way out of the store. Coco however, made her way to the check out and made her purchase. She walked out of the store knowing full and well that Velvet would like her gift, and knew this year was going to be one of the best with her.


	8. RvB Church and Tex

_Hi,_

 _My name is Leonard Church, and I would like to take the time to tell you about someone who is very close, and very special to me. You see, she may not know it yet, but I have come to believe that our paths have crossed numerous times before and are destined to cross exponentially. Why do I think this? Well, because, every time I die, bite the dust, get shot by my own team, I always end up back in the same spot afterwards; looking up and seeing her smiling down at me, before being shoved back into another memory, where I have to work twice as hard to get her to remember me. The only difficult thing about this, I always manage to get killed right before she finally begins to believe me again. Tis makes it extremely painful when it comes to that final look at her while my mind fades away into the next reality. Regardless of where I end up, it's always about her. It has always been about her. Writing this, I can safely say that she doesn't know what's going on as well as the idiots that are around me. I just hope that someday, maybe she'll understand. Maybe she'll remember who I am before I bite the literal bullet and end up having to start all over again. The only big pressing issue, what happens when I run out of lives? What happens when I run out of chances to see her again. I don't think I could handle that; her leaving me forever, my mind slipping away into that dark place, having to say goodbye to the person I love most._

 _I really hate goodbyes._

"What in the hell are you doing?" Tex looks at me with an annoyed stare.

"Nothing important. What's up?"

She sighed. "Caboose ate another crayon and Tucker won't shut up about his nonexistent love life."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." She stormed out without another word.

 _As serious as always,_ I thought to myself, as I stalked out after her, ready to take on another shitty memory.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this one is a bit short, but I felt that this relationship can be EXTREMELY one sided and was best shown through a Church monologue. Stay tuned as we work through the rest of our stories today as well as stay tuned for tomorrow's finale (Tomorrow is my Christmas so I apologize if it comes out late or others.)**

 **See you in the next one!**


	9. RWBY Weiss and Neptune

The air was frigid as the sun began to rise and shine through the windows of the Schnee/Vasilias household. Two bodies smuggled close together under the thick blue bedsheets while long alabaster hair clashed against the blue hair of its counterpart. A scroll vibrated on the night stand, but neither made an attempt to silence it, unless they dared leave the warmth of their bed.

Neptune leaned over her to whisper I her ear. "Good morning, snow angel."

"Mmmm... five more minutes," Weiss groaned.

It was then that Zwei decided to come barreling into the room. He jumped onto the bead and began showering Weiss with kisses. Neptune had rolled away to avoid the sudden energetic corgi giving Weiss all the love and affection.

"Zwei!" she shrieked. "Get… off!" She was struggling to get the corgi to settle down enough for her to get up. "You, stupid mutt!" Weiss gave one last push, lifting Zwei into the air while he continued to lap at the air. He eventually gave up on trying to kiss Weiss and just looked down at her from above, panting as he smiled down at her. _I swear this is the last time I 'babysit' for Ruby and Penny!_ she thought to herself. Zwei continued to smile down at her. "Oh! I can't stay mat at that widdle face foreva!" she said in her baby voice.

"You sure had a quick change of heart," Neptune deadpanned.

"Shut up and go make breakfast you dolt!"

"Yes, dear." Neptune sighed before rolling out of bed and heading out of the room.

Weiss set Zwei down on the floor before getting up herself. "Come on, Zwei. Let's go wake the human babies!" Zwei gave one bark and followed Weiss out of the bedroom. She laughed when both of her children fell to the same rude awakening from Zwei that she did.

* * *

Later that day, Weiss, Neptune, Sun, and Blake were all sitting around a fire they had set up in the back yard while their kids played in the grass. Sun and Blake had made themselves comfortable in one of the lawn chairs, Blake in Sun's lap while Weiss and Neptune sat opposite them on a more suitable for two bench. They were discussing all that had happened leading up to the holiday season.

"It's amazing how quickly Moon and Dust had begun to take to their own fighting styles," Weiss commented. "Moon especially with her ability to use her tail as a third hand."

"Yeah," Blake deadpanned, looking at Sun. "I wonder where she learned that?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Sun said as he slipped his cum from his tail to his hand.

"Dude…" Neptune added, shaking his head.

"I can relate to the quick combat skills," Weiss chimed. "Diana has been working with her glyphs more and more and has asked for help with her summoning."

"Do the ears get in the way?" Sun asked. They all looked to Diana as she twirled in the air, her rabbit ears creating a perfect curve in the air.

"She's been working on it in her aerobatics. The gymnast in the kid's club has been teaching her to use them to her advantage."

"I'm still surprised you managed to have a faunus for a daughter with your family's beliefs," Blake added.

"Father wasn't too happy when he found out we had a faunus surrogate. Telling him that he didn't have to be a part of the family was probably the best thing I ever did. Even though it is his fault I can't have kids, given the fact his rigorous training he put me through completely damaged me there. The fact that both my children can wield glyphs through aura exposure is a complete miracle."

"I never knew you _couldn't_ have kids…" Blake said sadly.

"It's no big deal," Weiss said. "The doctor said that with enough aura therapy, I _may_ be able to have a child of my own, but I'm happy with the two that I have." Weiss looked longingly at her two children as they levitated one another with their gravity dust glyphs. "Please be careful you two!" she called.

"Okay mom!" Diana chimed.

"What about Apollo? He seems to have improved a bit," Sun said.

"His combat skills have improved, yes," Weiss said.

"But his glyphs aren't as good as Diana's. Nowhere near, actually. He still has trouble getting the dust combinations right," Neptune added.

"He's working on it!" Weiss scolded, giving him a light slap on the chest.

"I know."

"Changing the subject," Sun chimed in nervously. "Going back to the doctor's visits and the aura therapy, have you guys started trying again?"

"Y-yes…" Weiss said sheepishly. "It's been… difficult to say the least." She looked down into her lap as she bunched her skirt in her hands. Neptune took hold of one of her hands and smiled at her. "We can't lose hope." She looked back out into the yard. "Wasn't it supposed to snow tonight, Neptune?" The sun had been going down for a while and there was still not a cloud in sight.

"Supposed to, doesn't look like it will."

"That is unacceptable! I'll be right back." She got up and made her way back into the house only to emerge later with Myrtenaster in hand. Spinning the dust chamber, she selected a vial of fresh ice dust. She stuck the tip into the air and pressed the mechanism that released the dust. With the help of an explosive cartridge and a gravity glyph, she sent the ice into the air as it split into billions of singular pieces as they fell in a light flurry.

"Mommy look!" Moon exclaimed. "It's snowing!" All the children stared in awe at the manmade snowflakes that began to scatter themselves throughout the back yard.

"You never cease to amaze, Snow Angel," Neptune chimed as she sat back down. "Have you looked at your test today?" Weiss shook her head as she remembered the pregnancy test she had taken earlier that morning. "I think you should." Neptune handed her the stick wrapped in a tissue.

Weiss took it and stared at it not wanting to look at it to save herself from the depression of seeing another negative test. But her eyes lit up and tears began to well up as she looked, and the longer she looked, the more she began to cry. Before her was the test she took this morning, and in the small window was a small pink plus sign.

"We're going to have a girl," she whispered. " _I'm_ going to have a baby girl!" she exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Blake chimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Looks like we need to phone the rest of team RWBY… and JNPR… and Sage and Scarlet…" Sun added.

"Shush!" Weiss scolded. "In time." She looked to Neptune. "It's a holiday miracle." He kissed her forehead.

"It sure is."

* * *

 **A/N: Another story in the books and we are chugging slowly along. I hope you enjoy this cute little Iceberg fic. And i hope you guys are enjoying my OTPs as much as I am. Black Sun coming soon. Don't forget to leave a review. I love to read all of your thoughts on my writing as it helps me be a better writer in general, and it helps me be a better writer for my fans.**

 **I'll see you all in the next one!**


	10. RWBY Blake and Sun

Blake and Sun watched as Moon and Dust scampered around the yard. They had been sparring since they had gotten home from Neptune and Weiss's, a big factor being that both of them had received sparring staffs as holiday gifts. Weiss had tried gaining the upper hand with Dust as the best aunt by giving her a variation of Myrtenaster minus the dust cartridges, but Blake had decided that she was still too young for the weapon and would be able to use it once her academy professor thought it necessary.

Despite the issues in Dust's growth as well as some mental struggles with Moon and her focus, but the two of them had proven to be good sparing partners as they seemed to bring out the best aspects of one another. It reminded Blake and Sun of themselves as Sun's reckless carefree nature clashed with Blake's laid-back personality. The two sat and watched their children sparred, Blake reading one of her books while she observed as always.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Blake asked. She peered up over the pages of her book to look at Sun who was observing her with a puzzled look. "When am I not reading a book?"

"Well…" Sun began. "Yeah, you're right. Still, it seems to be all you ever do sometimes. Besides, I feel like you've read that book several times in the last month."

Blake simply stared at him. "It's one of my favorites."

"They're all your favorites."

"So?"

"So, I got you a little something." Sun reached under his chair and produced a small package wrapped in black paper with a gold ribbon.

"You wrap it yourself?"

"Yes, yes, I did," he said proudly. "Go on, open it!" Blake did as she was instructed and found herself face to face with another book. Except this book was different. She opened to the first page where she was usually met with the contents page, but instead ran into the first page of the book.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a book!"

"It's not like any book I've seen before," she remarked.

"It's a pick your own adventure! I loved reading them because it always felt like a different book."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be fun… you don't like it?"

"No, it's…" Blake hesitated a moment to think of her answer carefully. "…different?"

"It's okay, Blake. I didn't think you would." Sun gave her a reassuring smile.

"Then why did you…?"

"Open it a bit more," Sun interrupted.

Blake hesitated before doing so and flipped through the pages, a confused look on her face. However, it changed once she found what Sun was hinting towards. In the middle of the book, buried away in the pages in a hollowed-out space, was a bracelet. Not just any bracelet, it was a charm bracelet. She took note of a boat, a book, a train, a mask, all things that either pertained to Blake's hobbies or making way for some of the adventure that her and Sun had gone on following their meeting several years ago.

"Sun! It's beautiful." She tried to choke back the tears that began to well up in her eyes but failed miserably. "I love it. Thank you!"

"Nah it was nothing, Now, come on, there are still a few things I'd like to do today." He collected his wife and his kids as they made their way the rest of their day.

* * *

 **A/N: Some fluffy Black Sun for you all as my tenth pairing for this series. I hope you all enjoyed. Only two more left. Coming next, some innocent Nuts-and-Dolts for you all! Don't forget to review!**


	11. RWBY Ruby and Penny

Her green eyes scanned over the many different orbs that were laid out before her. Some of them were flat colors like red, blue, gold, purple, even black, and others had designs on them that consisted of a shiny material known to her as glitter. Her curiosity grew even more as she watched her friend hang them on a tree in no particular rhyme or pattern, which she found strange.

Ruby climbed down from the ladder she had stood on to admire the work she put into the top portion of the tree.

"What do you think, Penny?"

Penny continued to observe. "I… I'm not quite sure?" She cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" she paused and pondered her words for a moment. "I'm not sure I understand the reason why," she admitted sheepishly.

"Penny, did you never celebrate the holidays in Atlas?"

"No, we did, but my father was not one for big celebrations so, many of the traditions you practice that I have observed but never fully understood or practiced myself."

"Well then, how about I teach you?" Ruby beamed at her friend.

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh, thank you, Ruby!" Penny took Ruby in one of her signature rib crushing hugs.

"Penny… crushing… lungs!" Ruby gasped.

The two of them traveled the streets of Vale's shopping district that was decorated for the holiday season. Many of the people around them were running here and there trying to get some last-minute shopping done whether it be for gifts or for their holiday dinners. Penny watched the crowds as they swarmed around the two. Subconsciously, she took hold of Ruby's hand and drew herself closer as she wrapped her other arm around hers. If she was being honest, the large crowds were slightly startling to her and she did not want to lose sight of Ruby.

"Penny, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." She hiccupped. "Why?"

"It seems like you're holding on to me for dear life."

Penny tried to think of something on the fly. "I just thought you were cold, that's all." Another hiccup.

"Penny, you know you can't lie to me, right?"

She hung her head. "Yeah." She looked back up at the crowds of people. "So why is it so busy right now?"

"Well," Ruby began, "Some people have a hard time with their lives to try and get everything done when they want which usually leads to the crowds. Everyone who hadn't bought anything when they wanted to usually end up doing it last minute because of other priorities or they forgot."

"Okay?" Penny was still rather confused. "What about the paper boxes?"

"Paper boxes?" Ruby thought about what Penny was asking. "Oh, you mean the gifts. People usually give gifts to the people they care about for the holidays to show them how much they've been thinking about them."

That one actually clicked with Penny. "So, like if I decided to get you a gift because I care about you," she added.

"Precisely! Wait… what?" Part of Penny's statement caused Ruby to blush.

They continued to walk with Penny wrapped around Ruby's arm. At one point, Penny's head passed under a strange ornament that was hanging from a shop's sign and she stopped to observe it. It consisted of three free hanging stems that were held together by a strand of red ribbon. She pulled on Ruby's arm.

"Ruby, what is that?" She pointed at the strange ornament. Ruby looked up and developed a deep blush in her cheeks.

"That's uhh… that's mistletoe," she stammered.

"Oh. What's it for?"

"W-well…" Ruby's blush deepened. "Traditionally, when two people pass under mistletoe together they have to uh…" she gulped as Penny simply stared at her. Ruby took a deep breath and looked at Penny. "They kiss." She quickly averted her gaze when she locked eyes with Penny. "But we don't have to if you mfph!"

Ruby was interrupted when Penny decided to lean down and lock lips with her. The sensors in Penny's mouth detected hints of strawberries as Ruby reminisced on how warm Penny's lips were despite her being synthetic. They closed their eyes as they both leaned into the kiss. It went on like this for several seconds before Ruby had to pull away for air.

"That was…" she began, but she could not find the words to say.

"I've been wanting to try that for a while now," Penny chimed. "I never knew what kissing was like. Maybe we can do that again sometime."

"Uh… s-sure," Ruby stammered. The two of them began walking again.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Can we keep holding hands? I like having your hand in mine."

"Sure?" Ruby was having some difficulties with her current state of emotions as she took Penny's hand in hers, a new-found warmth developing in her heart. _Do I really feel that way about her?_ she asked herself. Maybe she did, but it was something more than a once in a lifetime chance could tell her.

* * *

 **A/N: I still love this ship, but it is not our finale. Stay tuned for the final chapter with some Arkos fluff! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. RWBY Jaune and Pyrrha

**A/N: Here we are in our final pairing of the holidays. Be sure to vote for your favorite chapter in the reviews. The winning chapter will receive a special New Years chapter in the following week. Voting deadline is in 96 hours from now. Happy holidays everyone!**

* * *

No one said sparring against _THE_ Pyrrha Nikos was easy, but there was one person she had met, one boy, who just so happened to be her team leader, that she found herself absolutely smitten with as he determined to make himself better through her guidance. No matter what happened, whether it was one of his childlike moments or one of his serious leader talks, Jaune always managed to make Pyrrha smile, and she admired his determination and his ability to go head to head with her out of his own volition.

Today however, was the day that they took a break from their training to venture into the city, alone, together. Somewhere, Nora was beaming from ear to ear and Weiss was thanking the gods that Jaune had finally decided to open his eyes. Their venture took them to a small holiday festival that had required a large portion of Vale's shopping district to be closed off in order to accommodate for the large crowds and street vendors. The wandered among them as Pyrrha browsed many of the vendor's tables.

At one point, Pyrrha managed to find herself wrapped up in a conversation that seemed to last a lifetime. The man running the booth had been from Mistral and happened to be a huge fan of Pyrrha when she was a reigning champion. "Mistral's Golder Girl" he kept calling her which Jaune could tell was making her very uncomfortable. At one point while she was signing autographs for him, her hand began shaking and Jaune had to physically pull her away to avoid her kindness getting the best of her and having her succumb to her anxiety and pass out in the middle of a large crowd.

She began hyperventilating as they walked way, many of her breaths coming in rapid gasps. Jaune dragged her to an alley and away from the crowds to allow her decent room to breathe. He held her hand all the while, stroking the back of it with his thumb to try and soothe her more. It took her several minutes before her breathing became normal again and she collapsed from exhaustion into Jaune's embrace.

"Aren't you usually the one who has to hold me up?" he asked jokingly. Pyrrha lightly chuckled into his chest as she snaked her arms around him.

"Never… let me do that… again," she said in between desperate breaths of air.

"Sure thing. Are you ready to keep going?" he asked.

"If I'm being completely honest, I think I would rather go back to the dorms," she admit sheepishly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please?"

"Okay." Jaune took her by the arm and lead her back to their dorm, doing his best to keep her shielded from potential fan boys as they sped past.

Back at the dorms, they had changed into more comfortable clothes as Jaune prepared some popcorn and a movie for them to enjoy together. It was an old holiday movie from his childhood about a young hunter in training who just wanted a gun but was always told that he will shoot his eye out with it and should wait.

Pyrrha snuggled up close to Jaune as he rested an arm around her shoulder. "This is more like it," she hummed, burying her head in his chest where she truly felt safe from her insecurities and her fears.

Jaune was always there for her, despite his momentary lapse in judgment while he was still lovesick over Weiss. It was during the dance that he had finally opened his eyes and they had ended up together at the end of the night. It was after the dance outside their dorm that they had finally shared their first kiss. Since then, they had been, as Nora would put it, together-together. A term she had been dying to use to describe her and Ren, but it was the only thing she had convinced herself to not be enthusiastic to do which could simply be asking Ren out on an official date.

Pyrrha and Jaune had made it not even five minutes into the movie before it was forgotten completely, and they had resolved to snuggling in silence together. She was relishing in the constant motion of feeling Jaune's chest rise and fall as he breathed, the steady heartbeat beating in her ear that she knew was hers. Every time she hummed contently, she could hear his heart skip a beat. She protested when Jaune had shrugged her away and sat up to retrieve something from the bedside table. Her protest subsided when Jaune produced for her a small black box and handed it to her.

"I know it's a few days early," he said sheepishly. "But I couldn't wait to give it to you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

She shot him an accusatory glance before she slowly lifted the lid on the box, holding her gaze with him until it had been fully opened. She glanced down finally to the sight of a beautiful green diamond cut in the shape of a heart and set in a plain silver band.

"It's a promise ring," he commented. "Now, no matter where you are, I will always be with you and we will always have each other."

"Thank you, Jaune," she said shakily. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she threw her arms around him, showering his face with kisses as she went along. "I love you, Jaune."

"I love you too, Pyrrha," he returned, and the two laid back into the bed for one of the most memorable nights of their lives.


End file.
